Daddy's Day Out
by TBF07
Summary: AU  Bruce takes his sons to the park.     Bruce/sons fluff.


**Daddy's Day Out  
><strong>a Batman one-shot**  
><strong>

Summary: [**AU**] Bruce takes his sons to the park.  
>{Brucesons fluff.}

Rating: K+  
>Author: xthebatfan07x<p>

Warning: OOC-ness.  
><strong><br>A/N**: Hey readers! So this is my third story, hope you enjoy. Reviews are welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or DC Comics.

* * *

><p><strong>Characters:<strong>  
>Richard – age 8<br>Jason – age 7  
>Timothy – age 6<br>Damian – age 1

* * *

><p>~<br>_  
>Beep. Beep. Beep.<em>

The man turned over and shut the alarm clock before it made another annoying sound. He rubbed his eyes and checked the time: 8:30 am. He closed his eyes and covered himself with the comforter once more. _I'm going back to sleep. _He made himself comfortable and was about to doze off when he felt someone pounce on the bed.

"_**Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!**_" Tim announced as he lifted the covers off of Bruce's face. Bruce groaned, "Tim. It's early. Go back to sleep." Timothy curled up beside him and peeled open Bruce's eyes.

"It's time to wake up. The sun is up. Come on dad. Wake up!" He said trying to tickle his father. Bruce knew he wouldn't win this argument and decided to obey. "Okay you beat me. I'm up." He stated as he lifted the covers off of them. He sat next to Tim and kissed his forehead. "Good morning daddy." "Good morning Tim." Tim gave him a huge smile and Bruce ruffled his hair. "How long have you been up?" "Well I woke up around 7:00. I couldn't go back to sleep," Tim stated as he handed Bruce his slippers, "Alfred wants us downstairs for breakfast." Bruce nodded his head and grabbed his robe. Tim took Bruce by his hand and walked towards Richard's room.

* * *

><p>Bruce and Tim walked into Richard's room and found Jason and Richard sitting on the couch playing with their game station. Tim rushed towards them and turned off the television. "Tim! Why did you do that? I was kicking Richard's ass." Jason yelled as he got up from the couch and chased Tim. Jason ran into Bruce.<br>"_Jason. _What did I tell you about using that kind of language around here?"  
>Jason put his head down, "I'm sorry dad. Sorry Tim." Tim stuck his tongue out at him but Jason refrained himself from pinching him. "<em>Tim,<em>" Bruce shook his head and made both of them apologize to one another while Richard continued to play the game station. Bruce walked over to where he was and turned off the game. Richard glared at him but Bruce ignored it. _It's too early to argue with them. _"You three head downstairs to the dining room. I will be there shortly and when I get there you three better be ready for breakfast." The three boys obeyed and went downstairs. Meanwhile, Bruce walked over to the room next to his. He opened the door and found Damian sitting down in his crib. Bruce walked over his youngest child.  
>"Good morning Damian." Damian giggled and stretched his arms towards Bruce, waiting to be lifted. Bruce lifted him out of the crib and cradled him in his arms. "<em>Dadda.<em>" Bruce kissed the top of his head and Damian giggled in response. Bruce smiled and placed him on the changing bed. "Let's change your diaper." Bruce proceeded to undress him, "Did you leave any presents for daddy?" In response, Damian kicked his legs all around and attempted to turn over. "Why do you always make this an impossible task?" Bruce turned him over once more and quickly changed his diaper. He put Damian back in his crib while he went into the bathroom to wash his hands. "Come on Damian, time for breakfast." Bruce stated as he lifted Damian out of the crib once more. Damian looked at Bruce with his piercing blue eyes and sucked his thumb. "Can you say 'breakfast'? _Breakfast_." Bruce urged as he ruffled Damian's hair. "Dami hungry." Bruce smiled at his youngest boy and kissed his forehead once more. "Daddy's hungry too. Come on, let's go eat some breakfast." Damian smiled as Bruce whisked him away to the dining room.

"Good morning Master Bruce." Alfred stated as he placed the plates of eggs, bacon, and sausage on the table. "Good morning Alfred." Bruce placed Damian in his high chair and tied the bib around his neck. Richard, Jason, and Tim proceeded to eat their breakfast while Bruce read the morning paper. Alfred placed a cup of strong black coffee next to him. "Thank you Alfred." "Are you certain you don't want milk with that sir?" Alfred asked concerned his master was drinking a huge amount of black coffee. "None today Alfred. I have a meeting at 10 and I need to stay awake." "On a Sunday sir?" Alfred asked as he fed Damian spoonfuls of warm oatmeal. Damian clapped his hands as Alfred pretended the spoon was plane. It was the only way to get the young sir to eat. "More. More." Bruce smiled at the sight. "Yes. I have a meeting with two Russian business men who are interested in purchasing some shares in the company. It was the only day they were free." Alfred nodded his head and handed Damian his sippy - cup of warm milk. Tim overheard their conversation, "But dad. You promised me you were gonna take us to the park. It's not fair. We haven't seen you in a week. You promised." Tim exclaimed, tears threatening to spill from his blue eyes. Bruce looked over at Tim and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry Tim. I know I promised but it's important." Tim looked away and fiddled with his food. Bruce looked over at the boys. Richard and Jason were silently eating their food but Bruce knew they were disappointed as well. Alfred continued to feed Damian but Bruce could tell that he was upset with him for breaking his promise. Bruce sighed and knew he had to do the right thing. "Alfred, can you please fix us a picnic basket? I'm taking the boys to the park." Tim's face beamed and he hugged Bruce with a force. "Of course Master Bruce. Right away." Alfred finished feeding Damian and walked back into the kitchen to fix their lunch. "Last one to finish breakfast doesn't get to go to the park." Bruce announced as the boys quickly ate their meal.

* * *

><p>Bruce parked the minivan near the park playground. It was unusual for him to drive the van as he was accustomed to riding in the small sports cars. However, he had four car seats to place in the car and the minivan was the only one with the room to fit them all. He unbuckled the eldest kids and they raced towards the playground. "Be careful." Bruce yelled as he unbuckled his one-year-old son. Damian giggled once more as Bruce carried him in his arms. " You're going to have so much fun at the park Damian. <em>Park.<em> Can you say _park_?" "Dadda." Damian replied as he placed his head on Bruce's chest. Bruce kissed his fuzzy head, "Dadda loves you." Bruce took Damian's stroller out of the car and placed Damian inside. As soon as Damian was seated, he began to cry. "Shh. Damian, don't cry. Daddy has to take the basket out of the car," he cooed as he placed the picnic basket in the stroller's basket. He also took out Jason's football and Damian's diaper bag. He closed the car door, placed the diaper bag over his shoulder, and walked towards the playground.

~  
>Bruce sat on a bench under a tree that provided shade. He placed the bag on the bench and unfolded the blanket on the grass. He spread it out and placed Damian on the blanket. Damian stretched his legs and crawled on the blanket. Bruce sat next to him and watched Damian crawl around. Damian attempted to stand on his own but fell on his bottom. Bruce picked him up and walked towards the boys.<p>

Richard, Jason, and Tim were standing by the monkey bars. Richard was swinging gracefully on the monkey bars. Richard was an excellent gymnastics student and he quickly swung himself from bar to bar. Jason followed and he also completed the set. Tim was up next but he struggled with making it to the next bar. Frustrated, he pouted and walked to the slide.

"Are you guys having fun?" Bruce asked Richard and Jason. Richard ran towards Damian and started making faces. Damian laughed uncontrollably. "We are." Jason replied as he attempted the money bars once more. "Good." Bruce observed the boys as they ran towards the slide. Last week, Bruce was on a business meeting in Japan and he didn't see the boys until yesterday night. He felt guilty of leaving them alone for days. Bruce knew Alfred took good care of them but Bruce knew they missed their father as much as he missed them. Bruce wanted nothing more than to come home and spend time with them but he had a multi-billion dollar company to run. Not only that, but his charity work around Gotham City took up his time as well. Bruce loved his kids very much but finding time to spend time with them was tough. Just then, Bruce heard a scream. Tim had fallen off the monkey bars and scraped his knee. Bruce rushed over to Tim and picked him up. "(sob) It hurts dad. I'm bleeding to death. I'm going to die (sob)!" Tim exclaimed as tears ran down his cheeks. Bruce shook his head and checked Tim's knee. "Timothy, you're going to be fine. It's just a scratch." He concluded as he helped Tim walk towards the bench. Damian pulled Tim's hair and Tim cried even more. Damian giggled nonstop, "_More. More_." Bruce helped Tim sit on the bench and sat Damian on the ground. Bruce searched Damian's diaper bag for a band-aid. Meanwhile, Damian spotted a squirrel and crawled towards it. "_Mine. Min_e." The squirrel ran towards the playground and Damian followed.

~  
>Bruce dumped the contents of the diaper bag on the floor and searched for a band-aid. Luckily, Alfred had packed a package of band-aids and disinfectant. Bruce cleaned Tim's cut as Tim cringed. "See Tim, you're all better. You're not going to die," Bruce stated as he patched Tim's scratch with a Sponge-Bob band-aid. Bruce wiped Tim's tears away and kissed his head. "Thank you daddy." Bruce ruffled his hair and proceeded to change Damian's diaper when he notice Damian was gone. "Tim, did you see Damian?" he asked frantically as he searched around the bench. "Nope. Maybe Dick or Jason took him." Bruce searched around his surroundings and feared the worst. He was about to call the F.B.I. when a dark-haired woman approached him. She was beautiful; she was tall, had gorgeous blue eyes and a body to die for. In her arms was Damian sucking his thumb.<p>

"I found him crawling towards the playground. He was chasing after a squirrel." She explained as she handed him to Bruce. Bruce cradled him and kissed his head. Damian was cranky and crying.  
>"Thank you so much. I was so worried. Thank you."<br>"I'm glad to help. He's such an adorable baby. How old is he?"  
>"He's one. He must've gotten away while I was checking my other son's knee. I sat him on the blanket and he must've crawled off. Thank you."<br>"No problem. He's a beautiful baby. What's his name?" she asked trying to strike a conversation. Bruce was awed by her beauty and gracefulness.  
>"Damian. He's my youngest."<br>"Oh? How many kids do you have?"  
>"Four boys," Bruce stated as he fed Damian his bottle. The young lady was playing peek-a-boo with Damian. He smiled at her.<br>"That's amazing. I'm sure they're all great kids."  
>"They are but they're also hard work."<br>"I understand. I have an eight-year-old niece, Donna. Even though she tough at times, I enjoy spending time with my niece." She smiled at him, "I'm Diana. Diana Prince. Nice to meet you," she explained as she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Prince. I'm Bruce. Bruce Wayne." She shook his hand, "It was nice to meet your Mr. Wayne. It was also nice to meet you too Damian." Damian giggled once more as he continued to drink his bottle.  
>"Thank you once again, Ms. Prince. How can I repay you?" Bruce asked.<br>"Please, call me Diana and there's no need to."  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Of course."  
>A young girl who appeared to be Richard's age came over. She whispered something into Diana's ear and introduced herself to Bruce. "Well, Mr. Wayne, it appears my niece made friends with your sons. Is it okay of we can meet up for a play date next week?" Bruce blushed, "Of course. I would love to see you again." Diana blushed in return and they both agreed on a date.<p>

* * *

><p>Bruce called the boys over for lunch. Alfred had packed them some sandwiches, fruit salad, and healthy granola bars. They boys were exhausted from playing in the park all day and Bruce decided to take them back home. The boys protested and Bruce agreed to stay for another ten minutes. Bruce placed Damian in the swing and proceeded to swing him. Damian kicked his legs up and down and giggled. "You sure like to swing don't you Damian?" Damian smiled in return. "Did you have fun Dami? Do you want to come back to the park again?" Damian looked at him and replied, "<em>Park. Again. Again. "Bruce<em>kissed him on top of his head and Damian clapped his hands. "Very good Damian. Daddy will bring you again next week." He lifted him out of the swing and walked back to the car.

* * *

><p>On their way home, all four boys fell asleep in the car. Bruce decided as soon as he got home, he would take them a bath and get them ready for their nap.<p>

Bruce stared back at their faces and smiled. His four boys were perfect and even though they had their meltdowns, Richard, Jason, Tim, and Damian could always make Bruce smile at the end of the day. Their outing at the park was fun and Bruce decided to make a habit of it.

Bruce finished changing the boys into their pajamas. He fed Damian his bottle and tucked everyone into bed for their nap. "Fun day at the park Master Bruce?" Alfred asked as he unpacked the picnic basket. "It was fun Alfred. Exhausting but fun nonetheless." Bruce responded as he cleaned his shoe from all the small rocks that were inside.

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>

**A/N**: Please read/review. Thank you.

5/15/11


End file.
